


Young! Sirius X Reader- Big Brothers

by NekoDemon37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Young! Sirius X Reader- Big Brothers

“Hey James! Do you know where my sister is?” Remus called to his friend.

“Sorry Remus. I don’t. Check to see if she’s with Sirius,” James said with a shake of his head. Remus nodded and went to search for his little sister. So, my dear reader. Where were you, you ask? You were indeed with Sirius but not the way your brother wanted to find you.

Remus walked down the corridor looking for you and what he saw when he rounded a corner made him see red. You were pressed up against the wall by none other than Sirius Black himself. And you weren’t trying to get away. Oh no. You were actually enjoying your activities and was playing along with him. Your hands were going from his hair down his shoulders to his chest and back up again. His hands were on your boob and butt, kneading and grinding, making you moan. That was the final straw for Remus. 

“(F/N)!” Remus roared. You and Sirius broke apart, frozen. You both turned and saw your furious big brother. 

“Hey Remus!” You said cautiously. “How’re you?” 

“Well, I would be better if one of my best friends hands weren’t on you.” At that, Sirius took his hands off of you faster than you could say Pigfarts. He then cleared his throat.

“I think I’m going to go. You coming, (F/N)?” Sirius said. You nodded and took his hand.

“Oh no you’re not! I need to talk to you two!” Remus yelled. 

“No, you don’t. I’m a big girl and I can choose who I want to snog and who I don’t,” You said calmly. “And I chose Sirius. If you want me to see someone else, then tell me. I’ll take it into consideration.”

“But (F/N)-“ Sirius started. You cut him off by putting a hand up.

“That does not mean that I’ll actually begin to date them. So is there someone else that you think is better for me? Or can we go now?” 

“I’m fine with you dating Sirius. But if you hurt her, you will be in St. Mungo’s for the rest of your life and I will be in Azkaban. You got that?” Remus growled at Sirius. Sirius nodded fast and grabbed your hand. You started walking out of the corridor and had to pass Remus on the way.

“Thank you,” You said, kissing his cheek. 

“Anything for you, little sister.” You kept walking and Remus just stood there, thinking.

‘When did you grow up? And how did I not notice?’ He thought. He shook his head and started walking back to the common room. When he got there, There were only two people in there, one sitting on the other. They were making-out and Remus payed no mind to it until he heard something.

“Hey (F/N), you want to go up to my room?” 

 

 

“SIRIUS!!!” 

 

 

“Oh shit.”

“You better run honey.”


End file.
